LIBRO V YYH: MY HEART
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Hiei desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno. Marcas extrañas aparecen dejando pistas que traen viejas historias al camino. Kurama busca en su pasado respuestas que le hagan más fuerte para poder enfrentarse a su mayor miedo.../finalizado
1. Un paso atrás

FICS BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO

**FICS BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO**

De Toshihiro Togashi

...

...Continuación de los libros de Yu Yu Hakusho...

..Shonen-ai..

--

--

--

**LIBRO V: ****MY HEART**

...

…..

……

**Capítulo 1:**** Un paso atrás.**

**...**

……

**Por DarkCryon****ic**

"_**Acéptalo, fue el costo que aceptamos llevar en nuestras mentes, el querernos nos vuelve vulnerables, el no hacerlo, nos mataría... así que estamos condenados a velar por el otro, incluso a costa de nuestras vidas."**_

**Hiei**.

**-- **

Las sendas en el Makai siempre están llenas de sorpresas. No puedes creer que siempre será igual. A veces puedes terminar metido en problemas sólo por creer y confiar en tu fuerza. Otras veces, te pasas todo momento con los sentidos totalmente despierto perdiendo energía por un absurdo.

Sin duda vivir en el Makai siempre será un reto divertido... sí, bastante curioso en verdad que siga gustándome estar aquí, aun no siendo totalmente un demonio. Pero hay decisiones que deben tomarse. Además no puedo quejarme, fue mi propia idea volver aquí, y vivir en uno de los tantos refugios que tuve cuando era el antiguo Youko Kurama. Supongo que fue una de las maneras simples de asegurarme de que Hiei se quedara conmigo después de todo lo que habíamos vivido en el erebo.

Aún no me acostumbro a verle todos los días. No me estoy quejando, sólo que mi corazón parece no cansarse de dar saltos cada vez que le veo y recuerdo de forma tangible que él está allí conmigo. Sí, más ningen que nunca... ¿no?... Hiei...

Llevamos tres meses aquí, perdidos en la tranquilidad de estos territorios. De vez en cuando nos paseamos en el Reikai para enterarnos de las noticias en el Ningenkai. No puedo negar que esta pasividad nos está adormeciendo los sentidos. Y hablo en plural, porque hasta Hiei parece más calmado de lo acostumbrado.

Dentro de un año serán nuevamente el gran torneo para elegir a un nuevo rey. No hemos hablado sobre ello, pero supongo que tiene la intención de participar... no creo que para ser rey, pero si para probar sus fuerzas al límite. No es que yo no quiera hacerlo, pero no le veo el sentido. Recuerden, para mí todo tiene que tener cierta lógica... y pues... aquello no es más que un desgaste de energía si no tiene un fin justificable.

Otra cosa que aún no logro conversar con Hiei es sobre seguir manteniendo el secreto a su hermana de su parentesco. Cada vez que trato de iniciar la conversación dice que tiene que salir o se me acerca diciendo que no tiene ganas de hablar... y pues... se me pasan las ganas de conversar...

**-- **

**--Kurama...—**Escucho que me llaman. Abro los ojos y me enfoco en Hiei que me mira desde un par de metros ataviado con su habitual traje negro, pero sosteniendo una carta entre sus manos.

**--¿Y eso?—**Preguntó sin moverme de mi sitio.

**--Koenma**.—Dice simplemente acercándose e hincándose a mi lado mientras me entrega la carta. La leo con tranquilidad y luego me le quedo viendo al tiempo que mi cabeza le da mil vueltas a lo que dice la carta acompañando cada palabra con imágenes que había pensado que nunca más recordaría.

**--Yo...—**Traté de decir buscando comunicarle mis sensaciones, más que mis pensamientos.

**--Pues si no quieres ir...**

**--Pero... ese lugar... pensé que ya no tendríamos problemas...**

**--Lo mismo pensé yo.—**Dijo mirando por sobre mi hombro algún punto en la distancia.

**--Si vas, yo voy.—**Dije poniéndome de pie.

**--No es necesario**.—Dijo mirándome con detención.

**-- No quiero discutir.—**Dije.—**Vamos a la reunión**.—Concluí echándome a caminar con tranquilidad. Era más que obvio que él iría. Así que no había nada que decir.

**-- **

Cuando cruzamos la puerta a la oficina de Koenma, nos encontramos con Botán llevando un gran lote de documentos en las manos. Cuando nos vio pegó un brinco de alegría que mando a volar todo por los aires.

**--¡¡Botán!!** – Exclamó Koenma apareciendo detrás de su escritorio en su pose de niño.-- **¡Ah! Muchachos. Que gusto que halláis venido...—**Dijo haciéndonos una seña para que nos acercáramos al escritorio.

**--Veo que tenéis bastante trabajo**.—Dije mientras miraba a Botán recoger los papeles, para luego salir del lugar con algunos pocos dejando los demás tirados en el suelo.

**--Pues sí...—**Contestó Koenma con algo de preocupación en la voz.—**Y tiene que ver con eso... **

**--¿Algún problema en el mundo humano?—**Pregunté.

**--Pues no son precisamente humanos los que están muriendo...—**Agregó mirando los papeles que aún quedaban desperdigados por el lugar.

**--¿Demonios?—**Preguntó Hiei. Aunque su voz más parecía afirmar, que preguntar.

**--Sí. Ya les adelante algo en la carta. Lamento no haber sido demasiado explícito, pero no puedo confiar en que mis mensajeros se paseen libremente por el Makai. Por lo menos no por ahora.—**Dijo volviendo a sonar serio.

**--¿Qué quieres que hagamos?—**Pregunté ya que parecía meditar demasiado todo lo que decía, y mi curiosidad estaba volviéndose más fuerte.

**--Pues que echéis un vistazo al lugar que menciono en la carta.**

Hiei me pareció demasiado callado. No es que no lo sea, sino que podía apreciar ese silencio culposo. Como si quisiera decir algo, pero estuviera evitando hacerlo...

**--¿En verdad, no quieres que vaya?—**Pregunté pasando de Koenma para sólo verle a él. Me quedó viendo de manera seria por un instante para luego mirar a Koenma.

**--Quiero que Urameshi me acompañe.** – Dijo sin responderme de forma directa, pero contestándola de todas formas.

**--Yusuke estará aquí en unos minutos**.—Contestó Koenma mientras volvía a timbrar los papeles sobre la mesa.

Me quedé callado por un rato. Trataba de darle sentido a mi decisión de no acompañarle, cuando me había prometido estar siempre a su lado. Pero si no quería... no iba a obligarle... de todos modos comprendía porque no quería que fuesa...

EL sitio que había guardado la fortificación en que había encerrado a la antigua diosa del Makai no era cualquier lugar. Además no tenía buenos recuerdos.

Más por instinto que por otra cosa empecé a tocar mi brazo, como si con eso quisiera borrar la vieja sensación que aún podía sentir de las espinas hiriéndome mientras la mano de Hiei no me soltaba.

Noté que me miró con fijeza y trató de decir algo, pero la llegada de Yusuke evitó que lo dijera.

**--¡¡Hola!! Chicos, años sin verlos!!—**Dijo saludando con su acostumbrada espontaneidad.

**--No exageres.—**Murmuró Hiei.

**--Pero si no exagero...—**Dijo palmeándole la espalda con fuerza. Lo que me hizo sonreír, recordando los viejos tiempos en que Hiei siempre huía a los acercamientos amistosos de Urameshi.

--

Cuando quedé sólo junto a Koenma no pude menos que apretar mis puños dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. No quería ser imprudente, tampoco pensar tonterías. Me quedaba allí porque él así me lo había pedido... no verbalmente, pero si a su manera.

Los ojos de Yusuke al saber que no iría, me hicieron comprobar que estaba de acuerdo con la petición de Hiei.

**-- Se que quieres ir. Pero no es buena idea.—**Dijo Koenma, ahora como muchacho.

**--Lo sé... pero supongo que no puedo evitar preocuparme por lo que pudieran encontrar en aquel lugar. No son buenos recuerdos para mí...**

**--Tampoco lo son para Hiei**.—Dijo mirándome con seriedad.—**Es por lo que te quedas aquí.**

Sonreí con tristeza. Bueno, estaba de acuerdo. Supongo que Hiei nunca dejaría de tratar de protegerme... incluso de mis recuerdos.

**--Él no te subestima...** – Dijo mientras timbraba un papel.

**--Lo sé**.—Respondí sentándome frente al escritorio.

**--Bien**.—Dijo volviendo los ojos a otro de los papeles.

Nos quedamos callados por eternos minutos, hasta que una corriente de aire frío me hizo cerrar los ojos.

**--¿Qué fue eso?—**Preguntó Koenma parándose de su asiento. Abrí los ojos y no pude más que pronunciar lo único que venía a mi cabeza en ese instante.

**--Hiei...**

--

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryOniC**

**Chile-2007.**

**/Como notaran... dice 2007… y es porque lo empecé a escribir el año pasado… pero como no me decidía… pues nunca lo publique…**

**Ahora, después de meditarlo un poco… pus creo que me daré permiso de hacerlo…/**

**/Mis cordiales saludos, DArkCRyoNiC, Julio de 2008./**


	2. Escalofríos

FICS BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO

FICS BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO

De Toshihiro Togashi

...

...

...

**LIBRO V: ****MY HEART**

...

…..

……

**Capítulo 2:**** Escalofríos.**

**...**

……

**Por DarkCryonic**

_**Hiei.— **__Pronunció mi____voz mientras mi mano se aferraba a mi pecho en donde estaba el colgante que le pertenecía, pero que yo llevaba en mi cuello desde hace más de un mes. Una tarde en que desperté con el al cuello, mientras descansábamos a la sombra de un gran árbol. Desde entonces se había vuelto un símbolo._

_Me puse de pie al instante. Koenma se quedó quieto mirando el aire a nuestro alrededor. Era claro para mí, algo estaba sucediendo… Mi cuerpo se abalanzó contra la salida de la oficina y no dejó de correr hasta llegar a la frontera con el Makai._

--

--

El camino hasta el antiguo sector en que se encontraba lo que quedaba de la fortaleza nunca había sido tan rápido. Tras de él, Botan desafiando las leyes de neutralidad que separaban el mundo espiritual del demoníaco.

Cuando llegó al claro notó con impaciencia el silencio del lugar. Aun estaba claro, pero había una especie de neblina aflorando del suelo que le hacía un poco dificultosa la visión cuando quería recorrer con la vista el suelo en busca de huellas.

Desde la altura, sobre su remo, la peliceleste trataba de ver alguna cosa que les indicara que había sucedido allí.

**--No hay huellas…--**Dijo el Kurama apretando sus puños y generando tal nivel de malestar que se convirtió en Youko en menos de un segundo. Sus ojos plateados adsorbieron todo a su alrededor. –**Tampoco hay rastros de energía…--**Dijo para sí mismo mientras se acercaba a las piedras derrumbadas que indicaban parte de lo que había sido una pared de la construcción.

La chica aterrizó a unos metros de él con la vista fija en el suelo.

**--¡Kurama!—**Exclamó antes de tirarse al suelo de rodillas y empezar a excavar con las manos. El zorro estuvo en menos de lo pensado quitándola a un lado cuando comprendió lo que sucedía. Sus brazos abrazaron una gran roca y quemando gran parte de su energía, la quitó. La guía espiritual volvió a intervenir acercándose a Urameshi que estaba aún atrapado bajo algunas rocas**.--¡¡Yusuke!!**

Kurama sacó una semilla de su nuca y la hizo crecer en su palma un poco antes de enterrarla junto al tantei. En menos de lo pensado un gran árbol brotaba a su lado levantando las rocas dejando libre de ellas al herido. Sus ojos no supieron si alegrarse o no cuando notó que sólo estaba Urameshi.

**--Aún está vivo.—**Exclamó la peliceleste sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. El sólo asintió sintiéndose algo culpable por tener su mente en otro lugar.

**--Llévalo con la maestra Genkai. Ella sabrá que hacer**.—Ordenó antes de voltear a ver hacía parte de la fortificación en donde había estado la cámara central, y echándose a caminar hacia allí los dejó sin mediar palabras.

--

--

**--Sus heridas son demasiado importantes…--**Sentenció la anciana al quitar las manos de las costillas de su discípulo.—**Es un milagro el que esté vivo.**

**--¿Y esa marca en su pecho?—**Preguntó Botan apretándose las manos.

**--No lo sé.—**Dijo la anciana mirando a Yukina que se había dedicado a pasar un paño húmedo por la frente del enfermo.

**--El príncipe Koenma…--**Trató de decir la peliceleste.

**--Lo sé.—**Dijo Genkai volviendo a Urameshi.**—Pero supongo que no hay tiempo de sentirse culpable… **

**--Hiei… él podría estar**…--La peliceleste calló al sentir los ojos de la koorime sobre ella.

**--El joven Kurama sabrá encontrar al joven Hiei**.—Dijo tratando de sonar segura de lo que quería su corazón que sucediera. No creía que algo tan terrible como una muerte, fuera merecida por aquellos dos después de todo lo que habían sufrido en esos años. No ahora que estaban juntos. No ahora…

--

Sus pasos le hicieron caminar sin detenerse por un buen tiempo. No había pistas. No sentía el ki de Hiei. Ni siquiera sabía si era adecuado mantener la esperanza de encontrarlo a salvo…

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba metiendo cada vez más en el espeso bosque al que había prometido no volver. Un gran árbol de sakura en medio de todos los otros oscuros le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho. Había sido su maldito orgullo y descuido… él había sido el causante de todo… su maldita manera de querer que todos supieran de él…

Había entrado a ese territorio sabiendo de las leyendas que circulaban sobre él. Pero no había hecho caso a todo eso que parecía más una patraña que otra cosa. Después de haber plantado ese árbol ningen, fue que la vio.

Le miraba con sus grandes ojos oscuros mientras sus cabellos se movían al compás de la brisa. Había pensado que era la imagen más bella que había visto, hasta que reconoció la maldad en la comisura de sus labios cuando la vio sonreír.

Sus instintos de kitsune le habían hecho tensarse de una manera que dolía. Sus manos estaban empuñadas con fuerza, mientras sus piernas estaban listas para echarse a correr. Cuando sus colmillos se enterraron en su labio inferior supo que ya no había nada que hacer.

La mujer se le acercó sin quitar sus ojos de él y le empezó a hablar sin mover los labios. Su cerebro se llenó de imágenes que mostraban confusión y flash de luz que le quemaban por dentro.

Esa mujer era el caos en persona. Su sola presencia engañosa era la abominación en persona. Parecía frágil, pero era tan poderosa que lo tenía congelado en su lugar sin siquiera haber movido un dedo.

Ese día había perdido el alma y había quedado prisionero de su voluntad.

Después de un largo momento, había tenido las fuerzas que sólo consigue aquel que ve la muerte frente a si lista para ejecutar su sentencia. Sus labios se apretaron con fuerza y se echó a correr en medio de las ráfagas azules que habían empezado a caer a sus espaldas.

No recordaba haber corrido tan veloz como aquella vez. Y todo por ser demasiado confiado.

El árbol seguía allí como mudo testigo de toda su estupidez. Sin pensárselo demasiado acercó su mano al tronco y lo hizo caer seco.

**--No dejaré que te haga a ti lo que me merezco sólo yo…--**Murmuraron sus labios antes de seguir camino hacia el único lugar en que tendría respuestas.

Habría querido no recurrir allí, pero no quedaba nada más. Había que volver sobre los pasos, sobre su historia… sobre el origen de su propia existencia… Lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo tenía relación con fuerzas poderosas y no podía seguir pensando que sus nulas fuerzas demoníacas podrían con todo el trabajo. Lo había comprendido al ver la marca en el pecho de Urameshi. Aquello no era un asunto de demonios… Aquella estrella negra era la señal que nunca habría esperado volver a ver en su vida. Erebo llevaba esa marca en su frente… y no sólo él… había otros…

Y sólo le quedaba ir por el único ser en todo el mundo demoníaco que conocía el origen de su nacimiento y uno que otro secreto sobre el mismo… Quizás la única esperanza de saber en donde estaba Hiei y que había sucedido en aquel lugar.

Aquel ser no era más que Banamaru… su hermano.

--

…….

**Continuará…**

**DARKCRYONIC**

**Agosto de 2008**


	3. Banamaru

FICS BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO

FICS BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO

De Toshihiro Togashi

...

...

...

**LIBRO V: ****MY HEART**

...

…..

……

**Capítulo 3:**** Banamaru.**

**...**

……

**Por DarkCryonic**

Atravesó los márgenes del antiguo reino kitsune tratando de controlar las imágenes de la infancia que venían a su cabeza. Allí había sido criado antes de ser abandonado en el bosque como era la costumbre. Sólo los cachorros más fuertes llegaban a sobrevivir después de eso… sólo los que merecían llevar el honor de la estirpe en ellos.

No había un reinado como tal, pero todos sabían en su raza, que si lo hubiera, habría sido su hermano el que llevaría aquel honor y responsabilidad.

Y quizás no era más que aquello lo que los mantenía alejados el uno del otro. Olvidándose de la naturaleza que los unía. Banamaru, a su manera le había perdonado el volverse humano después de huir del Makai. Pero desde aquel entonces no habían vuelto a cruzar caminos. No estaba en su genética mantener el vínculo familiar como pasaba en otras especias. Habían nacido para sobrevivir, no para convivir.

--

--

--

Un gran árbol de flores violetas le hizo comprender que ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse de estar allí. Aquel lugar era el hogar que había conocido en el pasado.

Sonrió débilmente, más al sentir que cada uno de sus pasos le hacía perder el tiempo. Necesitaba encontrar a Hiei y no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo. No podía seguir esperando.

Apuró los dos pasos que lo separan del árbol y lo tocó dejando la palma derecha apegada por un rato. Un viento repentino azotó el lugar provocando que algunas flores se desprendieran formando una lluvia de pétalos a su alrededor. en otro momento se hubiera maravillado con el espectáculo, pero su corazón estaba demasiado aprisionado como para llegar a creer que aquello merecía ser visto con otros ojos que no fueran los fríos.

**--¿De visita?—**Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Sus ojos se cerraron con extraña seguridad. Despegó su mano del árbol para girarse sobre sus talones.

**--Yo…--**Trató de decir antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse de lleno con aquella figura vestida de ropas negras y grandes ojos plateados que le miraba sin emoción alguna.

Banamaru se le acercó un par de pasos más sin quitar los ojos de los de su hermano tratando de leer aquello que lo había llevado hasta allí.

**--Ya entiendo.—**Dijo pasando por su lado hacía el árbol.—**Pero nunca pensé que vendrías a pedirme ayuda precisamente a mí.**

**--Eres el único que sabe la verdad.—**Dijo Kurama sin cambiar de postura y tratando de mantenerse lo más calmado posible, ahora que una extraña sensación de fragilidad le estaba embargando.

**--¿Por qué crees que te ayudaría?—**Preguntó Banamaru sonando curioso.

Kurama miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Claro que sabía porqué estaba allí.

**--Porque eres mi hermano.—**Dijo antes de voltear y mirarle. El otro sonrió levemente sin quitar el gesto orgulloso de sus ojos.

**--Ya sabes que la sangre…**

**--Eso nunca te importó cuando éramos cachorros… --**Dijo Kurama sonriendo acusativamente.

**--Eras un cachorro… Mi deber era cuidar de ti… Cosas de manada… ya sabes…--**Dijo tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto y volviendo a su pose fría.

**--Sé que lo seguiste haciendo después…** --Dijo Kurama cruzándose de brazos…--**Aún cuando estuvimos peleados**…--Agregó mirándole de forma divertida.

**--Bien… ya entiendo el punto.—**Dijo antes de bufar el mayor.--¿**Quieres saber donde esta ese demonio de fuego tuyo? ¿Verdad?... Más bien, ¿quién lo tiene?—**Preguntó con apuro fingido. La cara de Kurama había cambiado de sonriente a pálida, apenas escucharle.

**--¿Qué sabes?**

**--Sé que sería mejor que te olvidarás de ese demonio. Por mucho que seas uno de los más fuertes de nuestra manada y que dentro de ti haya renacido Gin No Rei no quiere decir que tengas si quiera oportunidad de mover un dedo.**

**--Pero…**

**--No te comportes como un cachorro… Escúchame**…--Dijo el mayor mirándole con frialdad y cambiando el tono de su voz a uno de mayor autoridad.—**Las energías del Makai deber ser balanceadas… eso lo sabes mejor tú que yo ya que conociste al mismo Érebo.—**Dijo sorprendiendo a Kurama que no sabía que él conocía aquella información.**—Aún no entiendo como llegaste a salir de aquel lugar, pero eso no viene al caso… el asunto es que desde que el Makai es un reino las cosas han dejado de ser lo que deberían…--**Dijo cruzándose los brazos sobre su ancho pecho dejando relucir los protectores metálicos que defendían sus muñecas bajo sus ropas.

**--¿quieres decir que esta tregua está provocando efectos secundarios?**

**--Más que efectos…--**Dijo el mayor mirando hacia las flores sobre su cabeza.—**Ese amigo mazoku que tienes ha traído a este mundo ideas que no van con su esencia. La diosa del Makai no quería un reino pacifista… y eso deberías saberlo ya que la conociste.**

**--Entonces…**

**--Ha llegado el momento de que el mundo demoníaco vuelva a ser lo que era. Y nadie va a impedir que suceda.—**Dijo alejándose del árbol y dándole la espalda a kurama.

**--¿Estás de acuerdo con que vuelva a como era antes?—**Preguntó el menor.

**--No soy tan torpe como para querer evitarlo, si es a lo que te refieres. No soy como tú, cachorro. La imprudencia no es una característica de nuestra especie… o eso pensaba hasta conocerte…--**Agregó mirándole levemente por sobre su hombro.

**--Necesito de tu ayuda.—**Dijo Kurama olvidando el tema de la imprudencia.

**--¿Tanto le quieres?—**Preguntó Banamaru en un murmullo que ni fue escuchado por el menor que seguía esperando su respuesta.—**Kurama… No impediré que obtengas nada que te pertenezca desde tu nacimiento.—**Dijo mirándole antes de echarse a caminar. A los pocos segundos, Kurama se fue tras él.

--

Koenma apareció en medio de la habitación en que estaba el mazoku aún inconciente siendo asistido por Yukina. Genkai apareció al minuto seguida de Botan.

Sin mediar palabra se quedó a un metro del pelinegro con los ojos clavados en la marca que este tenía en el pecho. Negó con la cabeza cuando comprendió que aquella señal demostraba que lo que su padre le había comunicado tenía mucho de verdad. Aquello no era algo común, era un asunto que estaba por fuera de sus posibilidades.

**--Maldición…--**Murmuró antes de apretar sus labios con fuerza para no dejar escapar ninguna palabra más. No podía dejar salir todos sus temores entre ellas… Yukina le miró con un dejo de pregunta. Trató de sonreír, y lo logró por poco.

**--¿Averiguó algo, príncipe Koenma?—**Preguntó Botan. Por su parte la anciana había sabido reconocer la mirada de pesadumbre en el inmortal.

**--Nada que pueda sernos de utilidad**.—Contestó sin mirar a la asistente, ya que no quería que se diera cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo.—**Yusuke se pondrá bien pronto…--**Agregó está vez sonando calmado, ya que sabía que aquella marca era sólo una advertencia.

**--Nos quedaremos esperando a que despierte**.—Dijo la anciana mirándole de forma significativa y dándole pie para que desapareciera sin dar más explicaciones. Asintió levemente y se fue.

**--Keiko…--**Murmuró Botán, quien aun pensaba si ir o no por la chica, o esperara hasta que Yusuke estuviera conciente.

**--Calma.—**Dijo la anciana.—**Espera hasta que se ponga bien.**-- La peliceleste asintió con algo de confusión y tristeza mezclada en los ojos.

--

--

--

**--El sello se ha abierto, Señor Érebo**.—Dijo Shiroi haciendo una pequeña reverencia, provocando que sus castaños cabellos se fueran hacia delante.

**--El destino vuelve a mover sus piezas.—**Dijo Érebo mirando a los ojos negros de su servidora. Miró la oscuridad que encerraban los laberínticos territorios de su reino. Su inmortalidad le alejaba del sufrimiento, pero no por eso negaba su existencia. Los protógonos estaban dando muestras de querer volver al mundo…

**--Mi señor…--**Dijo Shiroi trayéndole de vuelta de sus pensamientos.—**El cuarto caballero esta en manos de Nix.**

--

--

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic**

**Agosto de 2008**

**Aclaraciones**:

Mi uso de seres mitológicos siempre tiene una base en los textos existentes. Hasta ahora he estado usando las Tradiciones Órficas que dicen que los primeros dioses creados (protogonos) fueron Nix, Caos, Erebo y Tártaro.(LOS PAJAROS DE ARISTOFANES). Pero como el asunto en sí cambia según las tradiciones, también mezclaré algo de TEOGONÍA de Hesiodo. No os preocupéis… en sí este detalle no importa mucho… Sólo a mí, que me gusta regirme a ciertos "dogmas"…


	4. Nix

FICS BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO

FICS BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO

De Toshihiro Togashi

...

...

...

**LIBRO V: ****MY HEART**

...

…..

……

**Capítulo 4:**** Nix.**

**...**

……

**Por DarkCryonic**

Volver a la cueva en que había pasado sus primeros años le hizo sentir una extraña sensación de seguridad. Como si allí nadie tuviera el poder para hacerle daño. Banamaru pareció entender aquella sensación por lo que guardó silencio por un momento esperando verle volver desde sus pensamientos.

**--Todo sigue igual.—**Dijo Kurama afirmando su mano en una hendidura en la pared de roca.

**--Sí y no.—**Dijo Banamaru sentándose en una roca que sobresalía en medio de una de las paredes principales. A sus espaldas estaba el viejo emblema de oro de la casta Kitsune en que se representaba un perfil zorruno y dos espadas cruzadas sobre el.

**--¿No?—**Preguntó Kurama prestándole atención.

**--El Makai ha cambiado… de por sí el resto de nosotros también lo hace. Supongo que has notado que nuestra estirpe está casi desaparecida…--**Dijo el mayor entrecerrando los ojos y mirando hacia una esquina del lugar en donde no había nada especial.

**--Lo sé.**

**--Tampoco es algo preocupante… de por sí hemos sabido siempre que esto iba a suceder… supongo que es por nuestra preferencia a estar solos…**

**--No muchos aguantan una vida como la nuestra…--**Dijo Kurama apoyando la espalda en la pared sin quitar los ojos de su hermano.

**--Somos espectadores de los cambios del tiempo y el espacio… Una misión muy poco alentadora… pero quizás somos los únicos que nos damos cuenta de lo profundo de las transformaciones de este mundo.**

**--¿En qué me puede ayudar todo esto que dices?—**Preguntó mostrando signos de ansiedad.

**--En mucho. Porque tienes que entender lo que está pasando, para saber que decisión tomar.**

**--No necesito más que saber dónde está Hiei y cómo hago para traerlo de vuelta**…--Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

**--Estas siendo imprudente**…--Exclamó Banamaru poniéndose de pie y mostrando su frustración.--**¿quieres salir vivo de todo esto, cachorro?**

**--Ya no soy…**

**--Lo sigues siendo ante mis ojos… Eres un cachorro correteando tras su juguete preferido…**

**--Hiei no es…**

**--¡Entonces actúa como se debe!—**Dijo acercándose al menor con enojo.—**En verdad no lo entiendes… Estos no es sólo de tu youkai… esto es mucho más importante**…--Dijo retrocediendo unos pasos con intenciones de salir de allí para dejarlo por un rato.

**--Espera…--**Dijo sosteniéndole del brazo.—**Lo siento… No tengo mucho tiempo y no puedo depender de nadie más para ayudarme.**

**--Es hora que vayas a la laguna**…--Dijo Banamaru mirando hacia otro lado.—**Allí serán reveladas tus dudas… Yo no puedo hacer nada más por ti…--**Dijo dejándole una pequeña daga entre las manos antes de echarse a caminar fuera del lugar.

Kurama le vio hasta que desapareció de la vista.

"_**La laguna oculta es la llave"—**_Le recordó una voz del pasado.

**-- **

**-- **

**-- **

_**--"Y el cielo se formó cuando abrió sus manos y elevó la plegaría al origen…"--**_Dijo la voz femenina elevando sus manos por sobre su cabeza y mirando la oscuridad del cielo del Makai.

A sus espaldas, un hombre vestido de negro esperaba pacientemente a que terminara su juego.

**--¿Qué no te cansas de eso?**

**--Rememorar las viejas plegarias es un honor, Tartarus…--**Dijo volteando a verle con arrogancia. Sus vestiduras aterciopeladas dieron un brillo azul que resaltaba su elegancia.

**--No cuando te burlas de ellas…--**Dijo el otro mirándole con fijeza.

**--No me creerás capaz de pasar sobre nuestra madre…--**Dijo sonando escandalizada.

**--No tengo tiempo para melodramas…** --Advirtió Tartarus. Sus ojos rojos dejaron de verle para perderse en la oscuridad del bosque.**—Aún estoy esperando que me expliques porque me despertaste de mi sueño…**

**--¿Ansioso?**

**--Molesto**.—Corrigió el dios.—**Sabes muy bien que estar aquí no es algo que quiera. Dijiste que era importante, y aún no le veo lo importante.—**Enfatizó mostrando su enojo.

**--Los tiempos han cambiado, querido hermano. Este mundo, que me ayudaste a crear, ha dejado de ser lo que quería.**

Tartarus sonrió con ironía. Por su parte encontraba vulgar si quiera involucrase con los nuevos tiempos y los seres que poblaban el lugar.

Era un dios, no cualquiera. No era su trabajo el reformar o volver todo al origen. Ya había cumplido con su parte… Pero…

**--Mientras nosotros dormimos, estos que alguna vez llamamos nuestras criaturas, desvirtúan nuestra creación. Este mundo no es el que cree. No debe haber Paz ni Tregua aquí…**

**--Hablas como Caos…--**Comentó sin emoción.

**--Caos no está aquí. Además ella no entiende ni pizca del verdadero sentido de esta creación…**

**--Como tú digas**…--Murmuró tratando de no enojar a la diosa.

**--Volveré el Makai lo que era en inició… Pero para eso debo destruir todo y a todos… Empezar de cero…**

**--Ya veo…--**Comentó Tartarus comprendiendo su real participación en los hechos.

**--Y es por eso que estás aquí…** --Dijo Nix sonriendo por primera vez.

**--El trabajo sucio**…--Murmuró antes de pasar la vista por el lugar y erguirse derecho…--**Hay mucho que hacer.**

**--Sabía que te gustaría**.—Agregó la diosa con entusiasmo.—Sé que no me defraudarás…

--

--

--

Atravesó los arbustos con ansiedad. Llevaba más de una hora caminando por entre el espeso bosque tratando de seguir la esencia característica de las flores lilas que brotaban a la orilla del lago.

Cuando era pequeño, había escuchado de los ancianos viejos relatos sobre los poderes secretos de los de su linaje. Cuando creció, dejó de escuchar las historias. Se le hacían un absurdo. Tanta magia no era para un lugar como el Makai.

Pero ahora que esa daga de plata estaba en su mano, sentía que debía haber aprendido más sobre los extintos ancianos.

Un brillo le dejó cegado por un momento, sus ojos se entrecerraron de manera instintiva. Sólo un medio minuto después, se vio contemplando la superficie casi blanca de la laguna. Estaba rodeada de altos acantilados de piedra, que dejaban entrar la luz de forma directa causando un gran efecto de luz sobre cualquiera que llegara por la zona baja… la entrada secreta que sólo los kitsunes podían encontrar.

**--Ya estoy aquí…--**Murmuró acercándose a la orilla.

Levantó la daga frente a sus ojos.

"_**Deja que la sangre hablé por ti**_"—Dijo una voz que pareció venir de todos lados.

Sus músculos se tensaron al instante. Una brisa fresca hizo que se desprendieran pétalos de las flores que cubrían parte de la orilla.

Respiró con fuerza y dejó que su mano derecha cortada la palma de la izquierda con ligereza. Su sangre no se hizo esperar, cayendo sobre el agua.

"**La sangre habla por ti"—**Se escuchó decir. Y ya no supo más.

**-- **

**-- **

**-- **

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic**

**agosto de 2008**


	5. Secreto Kitsune

FICS BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO

FICS BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO

De Toshihiro Togashi

...

...

...

**LIBRO V: ****MY HEART**

...

…

……

**Capítulo 5:**** Secreto kitsune.**

**...**

……

**Por DarkCryonic**

"_**La sangre habla por ti"—**__Se escuchó decir. Y ya no supo más._

--

Urameshi abrió los ojos con cansancio. Sentía su cuerpo pasado y su mente nublada. Estiró los dedos de sus manos por instinto. Sentía una quemazón en el pecho y una sensación de vacío que no le dejaba respirar. Un flash dentro de su cerebro le hizo tensarse y sentarse de golpe en el futón en que se encontraba.

Una silueta a su lado se sorprendió echando su cuerpo hacia atrás y llevándose una mano al pecho.

**--¿Yusuke?**

**--¡Hiei! ¿Dónde está Hiei?—**Preguntó. Dos manos se posaron en sus hombros con fuerza.--¿**Botan?**

**--Me da mucho gusto que estés bien, Yusuke**.—Dijo la muchacha sin quitar sus manos y tratando de parecer calmada, cuando dentro de ella había muchas preguntas por salir.

**--¿Hiei?**

**--No estaba contigo**.—Dijo Botan bajando los ojos.**—Kurama está en el Makai buscándolo.—**Agregó quitando sus manos y echando su cuerpo hacia atrás como si necesitara espacio para hablar-**¿Qué pasó en ese lugar?—**Preguntó mirando seriamente al Mazoku.

**--Yo…--**Urameshi llevó sus manos a la cabeza.—**Había algo… ¡no! alguien allí… Hiei dijo algo de correr o algo así…--**Dijo tirando de sus cabellos con confusión.**—Es lo único que recuerdo…**

**--Llamaré al Príncipe Koenma…--**Dijo la peliceleste poniéndose de pie con rapidez, tratando de calmar su espíritu… el que Yusuke no recordara era un punto en contra.

**--Debo ir con Kurama…--**Dijo Urameshi tratando de ponerse de pie, pero volviendo a caer sentado. Fue en ese momento que se llevó la mano al pecho y notó la marca.--¡**Oh kamisama!... Yo he visto esto antes…--**Dijo lo último más como un murmullo para sí mismo.

**-- **

**-- **

**--¿Por qué pides mi ayuda?—**Preguntó la voz fría.

**--Porque lo creo conveniente.—**Contestó Erebo caminando hasta donde se encontraba la mujer sentada en medio de una galería de cristal azul.

**--Los milenios han pasado lentamente…--**Dijo sonriendo con algo de melancolía.—**Nix no está haciendo nada que yo no haría si tuviera la intención.—**Dijo mirando directamente a los ojos oscuros de su hermano buscando las respuestas.

**--Lo sé. Pero también sé que la destrucción no es algo que creas necesario, la mayoría de las veces…**

**--Insinúas que Caos no destruye**.—Dijo levantándose y dejando que su túnica color escarlata resbalara por sus piernas hasta rozar el suelo marmoleado provocando un susurro.—**Yo que soy origen de la rebelión y el fuego…-**-Agregó bajando los ojos para posarlos en sus manos delgadas y blancas como si viera en ellas todas las huellas del paso de los tiempos y con ello, las miles de cosas que había provocado para bien y para mal.

**--Digo que Caos es origen de todo y fin de todo.—**Erebo se acercó unos pasos más hasta quedar a un metro**.—Nix está siendo egoísta… nuestro tiempo ha pasado.**

**--Somos dioses, Erebo. Podemos hacer lo que queramos.—**Sus azules ojos se posaron relajadamente en los negros de su compañero.

**--Nix ha despertado a Tartarus.—**Dijo como última carta el señor oscuro.

Como respuesta, Caos sonrió.

**--¿Qué quieres defender?**—Preguntó Caos llevando una mano al pecho del otro.

**--Tú lo sabes muy bien.—**Contestó posando su mano sobre la de la diosa con gentileza.—**Ayúdame a detenerla y a dormir nuevamente a Tartarus en la profundidad de las tinieblas de mi reino.**

**--Pides demasiado… Todo por tu viejo asunto del equilibrio…**

**--No cuando tu príncipe de hielo también está en juego.—**Dijo notando que los dedos de la diosa en su pecho se tensaron.

**--¿Aún se atreve?**

Erebo asintió notando la furia en los ojos de Caos. Las cartas estaban echadas… Sería una pelea de igual a igual por algo más que dominio. El equilibrio lo valía.

**-- **

**-- **

**--Despierta, Cachorro.—**Dijo Banamaru zarandeándole del hombro.

**--¿Hermano?**

**--Sí, quien más…** --Dijo sonriendo al ver que su cachorro hermano aún seguía medio desenfocado.—**Veo que ya estás listo.—**Dijo pasando su mano por los tatuajes que se habían formado en los antebrazos del zorro.

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntó Kurama mirándose y abriendo más los ojos con sorpresa al notarlos.

**--Creo que pronto será la hora decisiva**.—Dijo Banamaru levantándose y ayudando a su hermano.—**Supongo que es hora de dejar de ver pasar la historia…--**Agregó echándose a caminar en dirección al bosque negro del Makai, dejando atrás la laguna que había cambiado levemente de color...

**--Pero… Tú… No es necesario…--**Dijo Kurama caminando con rapidez para estar a su lado.

**--Mi deber es cuidarte, príncipe Kitsune**.—Dijo ceremonialmente Banamaru, pero con una sonrisa burlona.

**--¿Qué?**

**--Las inscripciones en tus brazos, indican que eres el sucesor de la estirpe. El príncipe… por decirlo de una forma que entiendas… nigen…--**Dijo lo último sin mirarle.—**Mi deber es cuidar de ti…**

Kurama miró a su hermano por un momento antes de caer en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. La estirpe era algo tabú… Nadie cuestionaba lo que decían los ancianos sobre la aparición de los primeros… pero parecía tan fuera de lo normal y lo posible… que saberse parte de todo el enigma no le dejaba más que una sensación de incertidumbre que se acentuaba cada vez que daba un paso.

**--¿Por qué el bosque negro?—**Preguntó de pronto volviendo los ojos a la figura de su hermano.

**--Porque es allí a donde debemos ir. No preguntes cómo lo sé, sólo lo sé. **

**--Como si alguien llamara de nosotros…--**Dijo.—**La marca que tenía Urameshi en su pecho… Yo he visto esa marca antes.—**Dijo para sí mismo.

**--Una estrella negra… ¿verdad?—**Preguntó Banamaru llamando la atención del más joven.

**--¿Cómo sabes?**

**--También tengo mis informantes, me interesa cualquier cosa que tenga que ver conmigo.—**Dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia.**—Además… Después que te perdiste en erebo me dio por investigar…**

**--Pero…**

**--No es la misma estrella… Además por lo que he sabido, el Dios Erebo no tiene ese estilo de actuar…**

**--Entonces… La Diosa del Makai no desapareció aquella vez…**

**--Claro, es una Diosa… ellos no mueren o desaparecen…--**Dijo paseando sus ojos por los alrededores silenciosos del Makai.

**--Fui inocente al creer que podría deshacerme de ella**.—Murmuró el peliplateado empuñando sus manos.

**--A fin de cuentas eres sólo un cachorro…--**Dijo el otro en tono serio.

**--Que ya no soy un cachorro…--**Murmuró el otro mirándolo con enojo.

--

--

**Continuará…  
DarkCryonic**

**30 de Agosto de 2008**


	6. Reikai

FICS BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO

**FICS BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO**

**De Toshihiro Togashi**

...

...

...

**LIBRO V: ****MY HEART**

...

…

……

**Capítulo 6:**** Reikai…**

**...**

……

**Por DarkCryonic**

Koenma cerró el libro con fuerza. Luego lo dejó caer de entre sus manos viéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo dando un sonido que le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. Levantó los ojos y los enfocó en la cara de Botan que le observaba después de decirle lo que había recordado Yusuke.

**--Vuelve con él. No dejes que salga de allí.**

**--Sí, Señor Koenma.—**Dijo la chica sin atreverse a preguntar por las acciones del dios.

**--Yo me encargaré de ahora en adelante…--**Murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la biblioteca hacia su oficina.

Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de repetir las palabras que le había dicho su propio padre sobre lo que estaba pasando. Volvía a verse sólo como un observador de todo. Ellos no eran más que creaciones de los dioses primigenios. Si intervenían a favor de unos contra otros, tendrían que sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos. Porque ellos, si podían desaparecer. Sus eternidades dependían de aquellos cuatro seres que parecían demasiado velados a sus realidades.

Por un lado, Erebo había permitido que sus dos amigos volvieran de las tinieblas de su reino. Por la otra, la diosa Nix no hacía más que cumplir sus caprichos sin importar los costos.

Pero aquel libro… aquella información… Nunca había sabido nada de los otros dos dioses. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ignorante de los primeros hechos? Si no fuera poco con Erebo y Nix, ahora tenía que preocuparse por la posible participación del señor del Tartarus y de Caos, el inicio de todo.

Y por Kamisama, dónde quisiera que estuviera y significara, las cosas se iban a poner muy peligrosas. Y este pequeño juego entre dioses iba a cobrar demasiadas víctimas si no lograban encontrar alguna forma de detenerlos a tiempo.

Se dejó caer sobre su mullido sillón antes de fijar la vista en una sombra en un rincón de su oficina. Sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente y si hubiera tenido corazón, este se hubiera puesto a saltar incontrolablemente o peor aún, habría dejado de funcionar de golpe.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, afirmando sus manos en la superficie de la mesa frente a él.

La sombra avanzó lentamente hasta dejar ver unos cabellos cortos y puntiagudos. Ojos negros y profundos. Las vestiduras negras y sedosas murmuraron al rozar el suelo frío del Reikai.

**--Koenma…--**Dijo la voz.

El chico inclinó la cabeza en gesto de respeto al reconocer la estrella en la frente del hombre.

**--¿Ya decidiste de qué parte estar?—**Preguntó Erebo sonriendo amablemente.

Koenma asintió levemente volviendo a mirar a los ojos del otro, comprendiendo que tenía las respuestas frente a él y dudando abrir siquiera la boca para empezar por la primera pregunta.

**--Bien.—**Dijo el dios quitando los ojos del muchacho y mirando el lugar levemente.—**Todo por el equilibrio.—**Agregó antes de girarse mirando el lugar por el que había llegado.

**--¡¡Señor!!—**Exclamó Koenma saliendo de detrás del escritorio y avanzando algunos metros hacia el otro.

**--El Reikai tiene su función, necesitamos que siga haciendo su trabajo.—**Dijo Erebo mirándole sin expresión.**—La muerte es parte del equilibrio.—**Dijo antes de caminar hacia el rincón y desaparecer sin emitir más sonidos.

Koenma se quedó viendo el lugar por más de 5 minutos, antes de reaccionar y voltear a ver el timbre sobre sus papeles.

**--La muerte…--**Murmuró antes de volver a su escritorio y sentarse con algo de rigidez.

Erebo le había hecho la sutil invitación de no inmiscuirse en el asunto. Y él no podía más que obedecer, mientras no tuviera la visión completa de lo que estaba pasando en el Makai… Tomó el timbre entre sus manos y lo dejó caer pesadamente en el primer certificado de muerte frente a él. Para continuar con los otros de forma mecánica y firme.

**-- **

**-- **

Caos miró el espejo de cristal con tranquilidad. Su mano derecha se elevó y acarició la fría y lisa superficie. Imágenes del Makai poblaron el cristal. Sus ojos azules absorbieron la bastedad de todo lo que veía.

Habían pasado tantos milenios desde que había cimentado aquello. Había sido la iniciadora de todo, había sido la que levantando las manos frente a ella, había creado los primeros árboles y las primeras criaturas. Había ideado que allí libertad existiría en todo sentido, sería un lugar para dejar al espíritu hacer todo lo que quisiera.

Nix había sonreído al ver nacer todo. Se había mantenido callada y maravillada. Tartarus, había quedado fascinado con las ondulaciones del cielo tormentoso y Erebo, con la pasividad que le era costumbre, había pasado sus negros ojos por cada cosa catalogándolo en su interior.

Todo era perfecto. Y con aquella misma sensación había creado el resto. Para luego ir a dormir en medio de la misma creación, esperando despertar alguna vez, para ver que tan magnífica se había vuelto. Había ignorado las acciones de Nix hasta que Erebo le despertara la primera vez para hablarle sobre los kitsunes. La raza que ella había vuelto la más hermosa e inteligente.

Le había perdonado al verla destrozarse a manos de Kurama, esperando que el tiempo en la oscuridad le hiciera pensar en los errores en que se había dejado llevar. Pero la diosa de la noche había vuelto para vulnerar sus palabras, para acarrear las acciones guiadas por su orgullo.

Era Caos. No podían esperar que no reaccionara. Era el inicio. Y podía ser el FIN.

**-- **

**-- **

Yusuke trató de ponerse en pie ante la mirada inquieta de Botan.

**--El principe Koenma dijo…--**Intento ella repetir el discurso.

**--Sé lo que dijo. Y sé que piensa que no podemos hacer más que observar como la última vez. Pero...—**Dijo volviendo a poner la rodilla en el suelo al notar que su cuerpo no cooperaba y que su cabeza se sentía abombada.—…**pero no podemos quedarnos quietos viendo como se destruye todo… como esa mujer loca logra sus propósitos.**

**--No nos quedaremos quietos**.—Dijo una voz desde la entrada del cuarto. Koenma parecía cansado y apretaba entre sus manos un libro negro.

**--Señor Koenma…--**Exclamó Botan.

Yusuke se dejó caer sentado. Respiró con fuerza antes de mirar al recién llegado con seriedad.

Koenma caminó un par de metros antes de agacharse y sentarse en el suelo cruzando las piernas. Miró a Yusuke por un leve momento antes de abrir el libro y enfocar sus ojos en una página marcada en medio. Giró el libro en el suelo y lo empujó hacia el Tantei.

Yusuke lo acercó con una de sus manos y miró las páginas con curiosidad.

**--¿Qué?—**Exclamó un minuto después, elevando los ojos rápidamente para mirar al castaño.

Koenma miraba distraídamente hacia un lado, mientras Botan trataba de comprender qué estaba pasando y qué libro era aquel.

--**Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que esperábamos.—**Dijo el príncipe antes de volver a fijar su vista en el Tantei.**—Tengo una orden directa de uno de ellos de no involucrar al Reikai en el asunto.—**Dijo sonriendo levemente al terminar y bajando un poco la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en una de sus manos que se apoyaba en el suelo.

**--Koenma…--**Murmuró Yusuke.

**--Estoy cansado.—**Respondió el otro mirándole con seriedad.**—Cansado de que siempre haya alguien tratando de jugar con nosotros. ¿Qué acaso el mundo no puede quedarse quieto por un rato?—**Dijo levantando las manos a su cabeza para luego dejarlas caer sobre sus piernas entrelazadas.

Yusuke sonrió por primera vez desde que había vuelto de la inconsciencia. Miró nuevamente las ilustraciones y las palabras junto a ellas.

**--Será toda una gran fiesta.—**Murmuró antes de pasar su mano por una imagen de un demonio de larga cabellera blanca que resaltaba entre las otras 4 figuras a su alrededor.

…….

………

Continuará…

**DarkCryonic / 01/10/2008 17:47:46**


	7. Memorias

**FICS BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO**

**De Toshihiro Togashi**

............

........

....

**LIBRO V: ****MY HEART**

.........

…

……

**Capítulo 7:**** Memorias…**

**..........**

……

**Por DarkCryonic**

Kurama caminaba calladamente tras su hermano dejando viajar la mente a los rincones más inesperados. Las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido en su vida, en lo que llevaba de vida ningen.

Nunca hubiera creído que terminaría aceptando a un compañero, ni que éste llegaría a ser tan especial como Hiei.

Sonrió levemente ante aquellos recuerdos que le hacían vibrar el corazón y alivianar la marcha. Aquellos ojos fieros y certeros, siempre atentos en medio de la oscuridad. Siempre allí, hasta en sus sueños. Vigilante. Amante. Amigo.

Su mano derecha se empuño por inercia. Volvió sus ojos a la espalda de su hermano que parecía estar sólo concentrado en lo que los rodeaba y no en él. Era mejor así, le hubiera reclamado su inmadurez llamándole cachorro descuidado o algo peor.

Trató por un momento centrarse en el ambiente, en el viento que jugaba con sus cabellos… con los árboles y el camino que parecía no acabar. Pero no pudo. Parte de él quería seguir vagando por la memoria. Era lo único que podía hacer para traerle de vuelta y sentirse tranquilo. Tenía que pensar fríamente. De eso dependía todo.

---------

"—_**¿No extrañas el mundo humano?—**__Preguntó Hiei desde la copa del árbol. Él levantó la vista desde su posición olvidando por un momento el libro que tenía entre las manos._

_**--No.—**__Contestó con normalidad. Bajó los ojos al notar que Hiei apartaba la vista y parecía perderse nuevamente en sus pensamientos._

_**--No es necesario que siempre estés aquí…--**__Volvió a decir Hiei desde la altura como si nada. Con aquel tono que él conocía de forma certera. _

_Sonrió levemente antes de poner una de sus manos en el suelo y soltar algo de su energía en el árbol. Hiei abrió grandemente los ojos al notar que su 'sobrio' árbol se llenaba de pequeñas flores blancas. Frunció el ceño y se dejó caer junto a él._

_**--¿Por qué hiciste eso?—**__Preguntó._

_Le miró tranquilamente antes de mover su mano derecha rápidamente y sostenerle de la bufanda blanca, evitando que escapara._

_**--Para hablar contigo.—**__Dijo sin sonreír.—__**Sé que está pensando tu mentecilla demoníaca. No quiero volver. Estoy bien aquí, porque tú estás aquí.**_

_Hiei respiró con fuerza y miró su bufanda esperando que aquella mano le soltara para salir huyendo, como acostumbraba cuando él le exponía de forma tan abierta sus sentimientos. Pero aquella mano apretó más el agarre y tiró levemente de él obligándole a levantar los ojos y enfocarlos en los verdes que lo miraban._

_**--No estoy obligado. Soy un kitsune libre. Y decido estar aquí… Por otro lado, si no quieres estar aquí… Yo no te tengo obligado**__.—Dijo soltando de golpe la bufanda provocando un leve estremecimiento en Hiei. _

_Bajó nuevamente la vista al libro e hizo como si ya no tuviera nada más que hablar con él… cuando en verdad se moría por ver el efecto de su última frase en los ojos negros. Pero usó su sangre fría y siguió como si nada. Tenía que arriesgarse._

_Pasaron 5 eternos minutos antes de sentir que Hiei se movía. Por un momento creyó que se iría… pero al sentir el hombro del otro junto al suyo, supo que estaba errado. Hiei se había sentado junto a él y trataba de hacérselo notar apegándosele._

_Sonrió levemente, para no molestar al demonio. Respiró con fuerza y siguió leyendo en tranquilidad."_

---------

Volvió del recuerdo cuando notó que su hermano no seguía avanzando y lo detenía, poniéndole una mano en el pecho sin voltear a verlo. Levantó la vista por sobre el hombro de Banamaru y supo al instante porque lo hacía.

A menos de 500 metros había una pira encendida. Y no era cualquier pira, parecía ser una incineración masiva de demonios.

Kurama avanzó un paso más, pero la mano de Banamaru le sostuvo por el ropaje manteniéndole tras él.

**--Maldición…--**Murmuró el mayor echando un vistazo panorámico al lugar.—**No podemos demorarnos más o acabarán con el Makai antes de lo que pensamos.**

**--¿Acabar? **

**--Eres un cachorro aún…--**Dijo Banamaru girando el rostro hacia él. Kurama se sorprendió de la seriedad de aquellos ojos plateados.—**Y no sabes algunas cosas… Pero sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo, es algo muy grave y que no sólo nos compete a nosotros. Esto no es por tu demonio y Nix. Como ya te lo he dicho antes, esto es más grande aún...—**Dijo volviendo a ver la pira echando humo negrusco entre los árboles.

Kurama entrecerró levemente los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Él silencio sólo era roto por sus respiraciones y por el crepitar de las llamas.

**--Te contaré una historia... Se remonta tan atrás en el tiempo, que no sé puede saber la fuente.—**Dijo Banamaru antes de echarse a caminar seguido de Kurama.—**Cuatro fueron los seres que crearon el Makai y los demás mundos. Caos, Nix, Tartarus y Erebo.**

**--Conozco a dos…--**Murmuró el menor.

**--Y quizás a los menos peligrosos de los cuatro… Pero hay un secreto que nuestra estirpe ha guardado de generación en generación…**

Kurama miró sus brazos y las marcas en ellos.

**--Nuestra sangre es pura. Nuestra sangre viene de un dios**.—Dijo Banamaru sonando frío a los oídos de Kurama.—**Bendecidos y maldecidos por ella.**

**--¿Maldecidos?**

**--¿Crees que alguno de nuestra estirpe se sienta orgulloso de nuestra longevidad? ¿Crees que el pasarnos la vida viendo como todo vive y se destruye una y otra vez, es grato? **

Kurama detuvo sus pasos mirando sus manos blancas con quietud. Él sabía y comprendía todo aquello. Había visto morir a muchos de sus conocidos en el pasado.

**--Bendecidos… porque nuestra fuerza es incomparable. Se nos ha dado el don de hacer nacer de nuestra energía a la naturaleza. Sabemos valorar la belleza y la perfección de una flor.—**Dijo Banamaru volteando a verlo y levantando su mano haciendo brotar de ella una flor blanca y perfumada.

Kurama observó la flor marchitarse en la mano de su hermano y siguió los pétalos hasta llegar al suelo.

**--Pero nuestra ilusión de inmortalidad no nos desliga de la muerte. Y supongo que es lo único bueno… También hay fin de camino para nosotros…**

**--¿Qué dios?—**Preguntó Kurama interrumpiendo la reflexión de Banamaru.

**--Caos. El principio y fin de todo. Ella nos creó, ella nos destruirá…--**Dijo volteando y volviendo a emprender el camino.

"**Destruirá…"** --Resonó en la cabeza de Kurama.

**---------------- **

Yusuke pasó una de sus manos por los vendajes que habían sido puestos apretados y firmes. Koenma le esperaba en la entrada del templo junto a Genkai y Kuwabara. Botan estaba en una de las ventanas que daban al jardín interior observando la negrura de la noche. No habían intercambiado palabras. No era necesario. Ella había comprendido todos los costos al verlos intercambiar ideas con el príncipe de la muerte.

El tantei levantó el libro que había quedado en el suelo y se lo metió bajo el brazo. Caminó hacia la puerta corredera con tranquilidad y sin voltear le dijo a la guía:

**--Los traeré de vuelta.—**Y salió cerrando a sus espaldas. La chica volteó rápidamente con los ojos brillantes.

**--Eso espero…--**Murmuró antes de dejarse caer sentada en el piso y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

**------------------ **

Koenma miró con determinación a los dos chicos antes de apoyar una mano en cada hombro y usar su poder para transportarlos al Makai.

**------------------ **

Caos caminó entre los árboles con la calma de quien sabe a donde va y que hacer en aquel lugar. A su lado, un poco alejado y con los pensamientos en blanco, caminaba Erebo con la majestuosidad que le da el misterio y la soledad. Su blanco piel resaltaba tanto como las manos de caos en medio de la noche.

**--Nostalgia.—**Dijo Caos elevando una de sus manos y apoyándola en el tronco de un árbol.

**--Frío.—**Dijo en respuesta Erebo mirando al cielo tormentoso.

**--Vida.—**Dijo Caos como corrigiéndole.**—La vida que creamos es así. Tú sabrás de la no-esperanza, hermano mío. Pero yo sé de la vida y de la energía que la forma. De la espiral perfecta que la crea y la manifiesta de múltiples formas…**

**--Equilibrio.—**Dijo el otro volviendo su rostro hacia ella.

**--Ajá... Equilibrio. Vida y muerte. **

Erebo avanzó unos pasos hacia Caos y se quedó detenido como dudando.

**--No podemos destruirlos.—**Dijo mirándole esperando de ella la respuesta que anhelaba.

**--Ellos intentarán hacerlo con nosotros.--**Dijo Caos dejando claro un punto que habían evitado manifestar de forma verbal, pero que sabían que existía.

**--Pero son dioses…** --Dijo el pelicorto mirando nuevamente su mano.

**--Y yo soy el inicio y el fin de TODO**.—Dijo acentuando la última palabra y sonriendo levemente. Acercó su mano al brazo más cercano del otro y se enlazó a él. –**Caminemos… no los hagamos esperar más**.—Dijo avanzando y jalando con ella a Erebo.

**------------- **

**---- **

Continuará…

**DarkCryonic**

**05/11/2008 2:14:53**

**/ Ahí tienes Padawuan ¬¬ /**


	8. Esperas

**FICS BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO**

**De Toshihiro Togashi**

............

........

....

**LIBRO V: ****MY HEART**

.........

…

……

**Capítulo 8:**** Esperas…**

**..........**

……

**Por DarkCryonic**

La oscuridad lo invadió todo antes que pudiera si quiera seguir los pasos apresurados de Urameshi. No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ssi quiera dar un paso para atacar o, en el peor de los casos, para huir.

La energía había aparecido de todas partes y como una ola gigante les había caído encima dejándoles inmóviles en el suelo, con la respiración atrapada en las paredes de su cuerpo. Sus piernas y brazos se mantuvieron pegadas al suelo, hundidas en la tierra. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no podía ver… Estaba atrapado, quieto y con los pensamientos a mil por hora en su sangrante cabeza.

--"**Kurama"…--**Murmuró sus labios sin si quiera pedírselos.

Sus oídos captaron el avance suave de pasos aplastando la hierba. De pronto se hizo el silencio, y al instante el dolor se intensificó.

**--Es tu culpa. Es tu culpa.—**Dijo una voz cargada de furia. El dolor aumentaba, sus dedos se contrajeron enterrándose en la tierra.—**Es tu culpa…--**Seguía repitiendo la voz.—**Él me pertenece…**

Hiei cerró los ojos notando que ya no sentía tanto dolor. Pensó levemente en Yusuke y en el destino que correría. Luego, sólo quedó la imagen de Kurama en su mente.

"_**Él sólo se pertenece a sí mismo"…--**_Pensó por último.

**----------------------------- **

**----------------------- **

El frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Lo primero que sintió fue la dura superficie en que estaba acostado. Sus manos tocaron la superficie de forma cautelosa antes de hacer algún otro movimiento que delatara su situación.

"_**Rocas."**_

Sus ojos se entreabrieron lentamente. Le llevó unos minutos el siquiera enfocar algo en aquel lugar. Su jagan parecía estar dormido, ya que sus intentos por despertarlo fueron más que inútiles…

"_**Una celda."**_

Trató de sentarse en el suelo, cuando comprobó que estaba solo en aquel lugar. Sus dientes rechinaron cuando comprobó que había sido una mala idea. Su cuerpo estaba más herido de lo que había llegado a estar en otras ocasiones.

"_**Por lo menos no estás muerto"—**_Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Levantó sus ojos hacía una pequeña abertura en el cielo que dejaba entrar algo de luz.

"_**Me usarán para atraerlo."—**_Pensó mientras se arrastraba hacia una de las paredes con lentitud_**.-"No debo quedarme aquí… es una trampa"…**_

Miró su brazo, apenas vendado y sonrió con amargura mientras recordaba que era el pelirrojo quien se encargaba últimamente en hacerlo y arreglarlo cuando se soltaba.

**--Siempre tan perfecto…--**Murmuró pasando sus dedos por el vendaje.**—Y siempre tan precavido.—**Dijo sacando una pequeña navaja de entre los vendajes.

Volteó los ojos a la gran reja que se perfilaba en la penumbra como la única forma de salir de allí. Respiró con fuerza antes de usar la pared como apoyo para ponerse en pie.

**------------------ **

**------------------------------**

Yusuke Urameshi siempre supo que su vida iba a ser corta, o por lo menos, tenía la leve impresión de que sería así. Por lo que cuando supo que se enfrentarían a nada menos que a dos dioses primordiales no pudo evitar pensar que era su hora.

**--Una buena noche para morir.—**Murmuró mientras caminaban presurosos en el bosque siguiendo el rastro de energía que parecía invadir al Makai.

**--No digas algo tan deprimente…--**Dijo Koenma a su lado tratando de sonar molesto.

El pelinegro sonrió en respuesta antes de palmotear la espalda del dios de la muerte con fuerza y echarse a correr delante.

**--¡Baka!--**Exclamó el príncipe antes de echarse a correr tras él.

**------------------------- **

**--------------------- **

Erebo miró el cielo nocturno del Makai por enésima vez, como esperando un milagro que sabía que no iba a llegar. Junto a él, Caos se mantenía callada y concentrada en el avance lento entre los grandes árboles.

No llegaba a entender que pasaba por los pensamientos de los otros dos, a quienes consideraba hermanos y partes del todo.

La imagen de Tartarus en su mente le hizo apurar levemente el paso. No podía dejarle suelto por allí. No podía dejar que destruyera todo y con ello, el equilibrio que llevaba milenios tratando de mantener. Debía llevarlo de vueltas a las tinieblas, a dormir nuevamente bajo su tutela. No importaba cual fuera el costo, mientras pudiera volver todo a como estaba.

Caos había dicho que era el inicio y fin de todo. Pero tendrían las fuerzas para hacer lo que se proponían. Tendría él, el valor de lastimar con su poder a quienes eran parte de él. ¿Podían llegar tan bajo como las bestias que habían creado? ¿Matar a un hermano acaso no los volvía pecadores? ¿Traidores?...

**--Malditos…--**Murmuró.

**------------------------ **

**-------------------------------------- **

Hiei escuchó el "clic" de la cerradura como si fuera un grito de libertad. El metal crujió y pegó un doloroso chirrido. La puerta se abrió con lentitud y pudo ver el exterior de lo que parecía ser un fuerte de piedra.

Miró el cielo oscuro y tormentoso de su mundo y comprendió que no podía seguir esperando. En algún lugar estaba Kurama tratando de llegar a él, eso lo podía sentir de forma certera. Y sabía muy bien que el pelirrojo no dejaría piedra sobre piedra para dar con él, aun si tuviera que enfrentarse con la mismísima Nix.

Apoyando su cuerpo en una rama que encontró, empezó el lento caminar hacia donde creía estarían todos.

----------------

-----------------------------------

Kurama detuvo el paso cuando sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón. Sus ojos buscaron a su alrededor con rapidez. Banamaru detuvo sus pasos y volteó a verle.

**--Hiei…--**Murmuró el Youko cerrando los ojos mientras olfateaba el aire.

**--No hay tiempo para perder…--**Dijo el Youko mayor mirándole con seriedad.

**--Lo sé…--**Contestó Kurama entreabriendo los ojos y sonriendo levemente con frialdad.—**Hiei está cerca… Y ELLA también…--**Dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar en medio del aire.

Banamaru abrió grandemente los ojos antes de echarse a correr siguiendo el rastro de su hermano.

------------------------------

_**Recuerdo… **__(Kurama en la Laguna oculta Kitsune)_

_**--"Cuando llegue el momento deberás elegir"**_

_**--Pero…**_

_**--"La estirpe tiene una misión"**_

_**--¿Cuál?**_

_**--"La sangre… La sangre es la clave… No importa qué… el alma del makai debe superar la prueba para seguir viviendo."**_

_**--¿El alma del Makai?**_

_**--"Las marcas en tus brazos… la señal de la madre… la sangre… el alma del Makai…"**_

---------------------

--------------------------------------

Sus pasos en medio de la oscuridad eran algo imprecisos. Más de una vez se vio casi en el suelo por tropezar con alguna raíz que no había visto.

Se veía obligado a sostenerse de algunos árboles que estaban a su alrededor como si fueran maderos flotando en el inmenso mar.

Su respiración era una batalla que no podía superar. Las heridas que mostraba su cuerpo eran más profundas de lo que había llegado a imaginar. Un corte en su costado derecho sangraba desde que había salido de la celda... y su espalda, que tenía más de un corte fino y profundo, le escocía con una ferocidad que le hacía morder sus labios para evitar soltar una exclamación que delatara su ubicación a algún demonio.

Apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo, logrando algo de paz en sus adoloridos nervios. Estaba muy conciente de que estaba vivo de milagro...

Sonrió levemente al pensar que había algún dios cuidando de él... o peor aún, jugando con él, además del que ya conocía.

Miró levemente su cintura buscando su espada. Se regañó mentalmente al recordar que ésta había desaparecido en el mismo momento en que quedó inconciente cuando fue atrapado por aquella energía.

Su primera intención era el ir a prevenir a Kurama, pero era bastante realista al saber que no iba a lograr su cometido, ni menos… en el estado en que estaba.

Sólo le quedaba esperar.

Nunca se imaginó estando en aquella situación, esperando ser encontrado por la única persona en la que confiaba en totalidad. Esperaba que Kurama diera con él, antes de que fuera localizado por Nix.

Estaba tan cansado. Se puso en pie para arrimar su cuerpo a un árbol próximo. Al llegar a él, una de sus rodillas se clavó en el suelo haciendo que sus palmas resbalaran por la rugosa corteza. Su frente se apoyó junto a sus manos tratando de concentrarse en controlar las punzadas en su cuerpo.

Respiró con fuerza antes de inclinar el peso de su cuerpo hacia un lado para poder sentarse en el suelo. Estaba más que claro. Él, Hiei, el controlador del fuego negro… no podía dar un paso más…

Sus ojos se clavaron en la tierra entre sus piernas tratando de enfocar con nitidez. Su cuerpo perdió algo de seguridad y su espalda dio contra el árbol haciéndole dar un respingo que lo llevó al tronco por segunda vez. Sus manos arañaron el suelo y empuñaron tierra. Sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza.

**--Diablos... Diablos...--**Repitió dándose ánimos para seguir aguantando lo que fuera mientras esperaba que aquella persona diera con él. Porque no tenía ninguna duda, vendría por él.

Sus ojos se cerraron dejándole conciente de toda la ebullición de dolor que viajaba por sus venas. Aquello no estaba nada de bien. Estaba tentado a dejarse caer en la inconsciencia, pero no podía quedar a manos de cualquiera que pudiera verle allí... No, hasta que él viniera.

Sus pulmones se inflaron con lentitud para luego hacerlo exhalar con cansancio.

Sus músculos se tensaron al sentir una presencia cerca de él. Le ordenó vanamente a sus ojos abrirse, incluso al jagan. Pero ninguno tuvo la fuerza suficiente para siquiera moverse.

_**"Estoy muerto"**_ Pensó mientras unas de sus manos apretaba el costado herido haciéndole maldecir por lo bajo.

No tenía fuerzas para defenderse, menos para defenderle a él…

----------------------

----------------------------------

**Continuará**

**DarkCryonic**

**Diciembre de 2008-12-01**


	9. Frente a los ojos

**FICS BASADO EN LA SERIE YU YU HAKUSHO**

**De Toshihiro Togashi**

............

........

....

**LIBRO V: ****MY HEART**

.........

…

…_**The end**_…

**Capítulo 9:**** Frente a los ojos…**

**..........**

……

**Por DarkCryonic**

Kurama se detuvo de golpe. Había sentido a Hiei en las proximidades, pero otras presencias en el lugar, más poderosas, le habían hecho dudar seguir su camino.

"_**Cuando la fuerza que originó a la estirpe deje de cuidar de ella, moriremos. Será el fin de nuestra presencia, seremos libres para desaparecer. Ya no seremos más espectadores del tiempo…"**_

Aquellas palabras que le había dicho su madre cuando pequeño, se le vinieron de pronto a la mente con tal intensidad que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

**--Liberarnos…--**Repitió**.—No, ahora soy libre de una manera diferente.—**Se contestó a sí mismo antes de cambiar levemente la dirección de sus pasos hasta el centro del bosque en donde se encontraba la colina con aquel gran árbol que se decía estaba desde el inicio de los tiempo.

Sabía muy bien que en aquel lugar tendría que enfrentar la última de sus grandes elecciones.

**----------------------------- **

Nix se dejó caer suavemente sobre la gran roca junto al árbol. Éste estaba poblado de flores rojas, brillantes y olorosas.

Desde aquel lugar tenía una visión amplia de la extensión del bosque y de los territorios más allá. Justo a las espaldas del gran árbol, un precipicio de unos 100 metros que daba en las cristalinas y caudalosas aguas de uno de los ríos que alimentaba la vegetación del Makai.

De entre los árboles salían pequeños tumultos de humo ennegrecido. Sonrió levemente al saber que Tartarus estaba tomándose el trabajo de forma demasiado entusiasta. Por un lado, le hubiera gustado acompañarle para luego ver el predecible encuentro entre éste y Erebo, pero no podía caer en un deseo tan básico… cuando ella estaba allí esperando a alguien… o más bien, a más de alguien.

**--------------------- **

Tartarus le dio la espalda a la quinta pira de cadáveres que encendía. Se cruzó de brazos y cerrando los ojos se dedicó a escuchar los sonidos del bosque.

**--Pensé que no vendrías.—**Dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos y mirando fijamente a Erebo que estaba de pie frente a él a menos de un metro mirándole de la misma forma. Nítido en medio del lugar, vestido con su acostumbrada magnificencia oscura.

**--¿Por qué?—**Pregunto el pelinegro sin dejar de observarle con su acostumbrada frialdad.

Tartarus sonrió levemente y pasó una de sus manos por sus cortos cabellos rojizos. Respiró con cansancio antes de dejar la sonrisa y mirarle con seriedad.

**--¿Por qué no?—**Dijo ganándose un pequeño gesto de fastidio del otro.

**--Si ya terminaste de jugar, volvamos**.—Dijo Erebo entrecerrando levemente sus ojos negros tratando de calmar sus energías.

**--Estoy cansado de estar allí. Los demonios y los humanos se me hacen divertidos. Además, ¿no ves lo que están haciendo con todo? No era así cuando los dejamos a cargo de mantener la creación. No era así.**

**--No veo que la estés mejorando. Sólo huelo muerte.—**Soltó Erebo.

**--Bueno, la muerte es tu campo de trabajo. Sólo piensa esto, como una forma de ayudarte**.—Dijo Tartarus apoyando su peso en su pierna izquierda y mirándole de forma suspicaz.

Erebo cerró los ojos con fastidio. Sus manos se empuñaron mostrando su enojo.

**--Si no te detienes por ti mismo, tendré que detenerte yo.—**Dijo retrocediendo un par de pasos para darse espacio a enfrentarle. Tartarus puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada sin mucha resolución. No estaba muy convencido de querer enfrentarse al pelinegro.

**--¿Por qué les defiendes?**

**--No les defiendo a ellos. **

**--¿Entonces?**

**--Defiendo nuestra creación. No quiero ver a uno de nosotros atentar sobre el equilibrio.**

**--Tú y tu maldito equilibrio. ¿Qué no ves que no siempre puede ser como esperas?**

**--Sólo sabes destruir…--**Murmuró Erebo con furia.

**--Por lo menos hago algo, y no me quedo sentado en medio de la oscuridad sin hacer más que observar.—**Dijo Tartarus moviendo su mano y lanzando un rayo rojo a los pies del otro, que ni se movió.

**--Nunca lo has comprendido. Nosotros 4 formamos el equilibrio. No es un asunto que me competa sólo a mí y a esta esencia que me forma.—**Le dio una última mirada y le dio la espalda como si nada.**--Haz lo que quieras. Pero ni pienses que puedes destruir todo sin tener consecuencias...—**Dijo antes de echarse a caminar con frialdad, para desaparecer en medio del aire.

**--¿Qué diablos fue eso?—**Pregunto Caos que aparecía de la nada y miraba con sorpresa a Tartarus que tenía la boca abierta como si se hubiera quedado a media palabra.

**--¡Ah!—**Exclamó cuando se vio descubierto por la diosa que parecía mirarle con diversión.

**--Nunca he entendido porque Erebo siempre te defiende. Hasta en este momento, me pidió hablar contigo antes. **

**--¿Antes de qué?—**Pregunto Tartarus.

**--De destruirte.—**Dijo la mujer sonando de forma despreocupada. Cosa que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos al dios y mirarla con cierta preocupación poco disimulada.—**Sé que Nix es inestable, pero nunca pensé que le seguirías en esta idea… Los tiempos han cambiado. Los demonios y humanos se han vuelto los dueños de nuestra creación.**

**--Sólo destruyen.**

**--Supongo que eres un buen ejemplo de destrucción y reconoces lo destructivos que son. Pero creo que es lo que tú mismo les heredaste cuando creamos esto. Nix ha olvidado que somos responsables de lo que son y serán. No podemos fingir que nada ha pasado y destruir todo para empezar de nuevo.**

**--¿Por qué fallaríamos de nuevo? ¿Es lo que quieres decir?—**Dijo volteando a mirar las piras en medio de los árboles.

**--Ajá… **

**--Es demasiado tarde para mí… No soy inocente de lo que he hecho.—**Dijo mirando de medio lado a Caos.**—Eres más fuerte que yo, así que pondré mi existencia en tus manos.**

Caos sonrió levemente.

**--Ve con Erebo. Y promete no involucrarte más en el transcurso del tiempo y espacio. Tampoco lo fastidies con eso del equilibrio.**

**--Pero…**

**--Ya sabrás que hacer…--**Dijo la diosa desapareciendo del lugar. Tartarus elevó los ojos hasta la colina en donde sabía estaba Nix esperando, y sonrió levemente.

**--Vamos…--**Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Giró con algo de sorpresa. Erebo estaba a unos metros mirando hacia otro lado como si nada.

**--Claro…--**Dijo caminado hacía él aguantándose la sonrisa. Antes de desaparecer giró hacia las piras y las hizo desaparecer de un movimiento de su mano.

**---------------------------------- **

**--¡Eh! ¿Qué fue eso?—**Exclamó Nix saltando en su lugar.

Las piras habían dejado de echar humo, peor aún… las piras habían desaparecido del lugar junto a la presencia de Tartarus.

--Ya veo. Así que supongo que éste es un asunto que sólo nos compete a nosotras dos… Pero tengo mis cartas.

**----------------------------- **

El ambiente le Makai estaba enrarecido más de lo que hubiese llegado a imaginar en la peor de sus pesadillas. Estaba indefenso.

**--¿Hiei?—**Preguntó una voz demasiado conocida que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y soltar una exclamación por lo bajo.

**--¿Pero…?—**Fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de sentir un par de brazos apretarlo como si fuera un osito de felpa.

**--Yusuke… ¿Qué no ves que está herido?—**Medio exclamó Koenma haciendo que se quitara y revisando la condición del demonio de fuego.

**--Es la nada misma…--**Dijo Urameshi mirando hacia el alrededor. Claro, sabía que Hiei no debía estar muy bien, pero tampoco lo iba a dejar en evidencia frente al orgulloso demonio. Por otro lado, su atención estaba más pendiente en una sensación que le provocaba el estar allí. Había notado cierto cambio en el ambiente que lo hizo ponerse alerta haciendo que Hiei se removiera en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie.

**--Quédate quieto…--**Intentó ordenar el príncipe que trataba de vendar su costado para que dejara de sangrar.

**--No tenemos tiempo**.—Dijo Hiei con fuerza alejándole de él.**—Ya están aquí. Kurama está cerca… ellos también… no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados.**

**--Pero…**

Urameshi los hizo callar y quedar quietos. Sus ojos quedaron mirando hacia un sector a en que se veía una pequeña colina que terminaba en un acantilado. Los árboles allí dejaban de ser tan tupidos como donde estaban. Estaba más que seguro que ése era el lugar.

**--Oh…--**Exclamó Hiei. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño.

**--¿Qué pasa?—**Pregunto Urameshi acercándoseles. Koenma retrocedió al reconocer la energía de Nix envolviendo a Hiei, para luego hacerlo desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

**----------------- **

**------------------- **

Kurama se detuvo nuevamente al llegar al pie de la colina y reconocer a una mujer muy parecida a Nix frente a él.

**--No debes continuar.—**Dijo de forma serena.

**--Ella tiene a Hiei.—**Dijo Kurama como única explicación.

**--La estirpe de mi sangre es más importante que cualquier cosa. Nix no es compasiva. La vida de ese demonio no depende de ti, ni ahora ni nunca.**

**--Pero…**

**--Es una diosa. Una de las primeras. No tienes la fuerza ni la importancia para enfrentarla.—**Dijo dándole la espaldad.

**--La estirpe ya no existe.—**Exclamó Banamaru desde detrás de Kurama. La diosa volteó lentamente.

**--La estoy viendo.**

**--Ya no es tiempo de dioses primigenios. Tampoco es tiempo para la estirpe de kitsunes.—**Dijo el mayor pasando junto al menor.

**--Si ya no quieres vivir, puedo hacer que desaparezcas.—**Dijo Caos en un tono frío y mirándoles de lleno.

**--Hermano…--**Murmuró Kurama.

**--Ve por Hiei… Podré darte algunos minutos.—**Dijo sin más.

**--¿Qué?**

**--Vete. No cuestiones. Vete.—**Escuchó antes de que su cuerpo se moviera más rápido y desapareciera de aquel lugar dejándoles sólo.

**--Él no podrá contra Nix.—**Dijo Caos dándole la espalda. Banamaru se interpuso en su ascensión de la colina con rapidez.

**--Él podrá. Porque tiene la fuerza más poderosa de todas con él.**

**--Eres valiente al interponerte en mi camino con ideas necias. Pero deberías saber que estas perdiendo tu tiempo y dejando a tu hermano morir a manos de un dios. **

**--Entonces ayúdale. Él es tu favorito.—**Dijo el kitsune con energía.

Caos levantó su mano derecha y lo hizo caer de rodillas aprisionando su cuerpo con la fuerza de su energía.

**--No debes olvidar de quien soy, demonio.—**Dijo soltándole antes de pasar por su lado rumbo a la cima.

**--Yo no lo he olvidado.—**Murmuró Banamaru antes de ponerse de pie. Si no había conseguido nada de ella, por lo menos trataría de ser útil para Kurama de otra manera.

**----------------------------- **

Hiei se vio de pronto suspendido en el aire dentro de una esfera. Estaba sobre el gran árbol de flores rojas. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en la figura que ya había sabido reconocer. Nix estaba junto al árbol mirando hacia el acantilado con tranquilidad.

**--¡Hiei!—**Llamaron provocando que tuviera un escalofrío y que sus ojos viajaran rápidamente al encuentro del dueño de esa voz. En dirección contraria de Nix, estaba Youko Yurama con extrañas marcas en sus brazos pero con los ojos fijos en él.

**--Sé bienvenido.—**Dijo Nix girando sobre sus talones y acercándose al expelirrojo con gracia.—**Sabía que terminaríamos encontrándonos tarde o temprano.**

**--¡Deja a Hiei libre!**

**--Ni lo sueñes. Ya bastante misericordiosa he sido contigo en el pasado. Ya no caeré en el mismo juego.**

**--¿Qué quieres?**

**--Lo que siempre he querido. A ti.—**Dijo la mujer sentándose en la roca sin mostrar atisbo de intranquilidad.

**--¿Por qué?**

**--Porque eres su favorito.—**Dijo Nix.—**Y porque en esta creación no debe haber favoritismos. No se puede dar de nuestra fuerza a simples demonios.**

**--No es nuestra culpa…--**Dijo Kurama mirando a Hiei.

**--Si lo pones así, pues no. Pero me puedes ayudar a remediarlo, muriendo.**

**--¡Nunca!—**Gritó Hiei tratando de salir de la esfera, pero notando algo al instante. Se estaba quedando sin aire allí dentro.

**--Estarán juntos, en la otra vida.—**Dijo elevando una mano y lanzando un rayo azul contra Kurama, que supo esquivarla por poco.—**Te has vuelto más rápido… pero no como un dios…--**Dijo lanzando 5 rayos que hicieron saltar los niveles de alerta de Kurama haciéndolo moverse a toda velocidad para evitarlo.

Uno rozó su pierna haciéndole perder el equilibrio. El último venía de lleno a su pecho cuando sintió que alguien le abrazaba y lanzaba hacia el lado contrario.

Pudo distinguir en una fracción de segundo los ojos plateados de su hermano. Su pecho se contrajo mientras caía sin poder evitar lo que estaba sucediendo.

El sonido de un cuerpo chocando contra el suelo lo hizo reaccionar al instante y levantarse del suelo en busca de su hermano.

**--Uno menos de la estirpe.—**Dijo Nix sonando sorprendida.

Kurama corrió el espacio que lo separaba de Banamaru y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a él.

**--Lo siento.—**Dijo tratando de hacer algo por él. El mayor sonrió levemente antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse quieto.—**Ahora eres libre.—**Dijo recordando las palabras de su progenitora.

Kurama se puso de pie y levantó la vista hacia Hiei. Éste le observaba con los ojos a medio abrir y apoyando su cuerpo dañado contra la burbuja.

**--No dejaré morir a nadie más**.—Dijo volviendo su atención a Nix.

**--Destruiré a la estirpe… Y crearé una nueva creación. Purificaré todo.**

**--Ahora entiendo porque existe la maldad en nosotros… Viene de ti…--**Dijo Kurama apuntándole sin quitar sus ojos agudos y fríos de ella.

**--Soy una Diosa… No trates de nombrarme como a uno de vuestros pecados.**

**--No está tan lejos de la verdad**.—Dijo otra voz femenina. Caos pasó junto al cadáver de Banamaru sin dedicarle ni una mirada.—**Los hemos creado desde nosotros mismos. Son lo que nosotros dejamos en ellos desde el inicio. Aborrecerlos… es aborrecernos. Eliminarlos, es hacernos desaparecer.**

**--No digas cosas de ese tipo. Solos dioses. Estamos por sobre todo lo existente. Podemos… debemos hacer algo mejor.**

**--Puedes crear, pero en otro lugar. Lo creado, creado está y no permitiré que abuses.—**Dijo Caos plantándose entre Kurama y Nix.

**--Piensas como ellos. Veo que hasta te rebajas a defenderlos.**

**--Esto nunca ha tenido que ver con ellos… esto siempre ha sido un problema solamente tuyo. Nix, eres la señora de la noche. A ti te pertenece el bello cielo nocturno… las sombras y la oscuridad. Yo pensé que te sentías orgullosa de tanta magnificencia. **

**--¡¡Basta!! Ellos han despreciado lo que les he dado. Deben pagar. Desaparecer. No son lo suficientemente nobles para comprenderlo.**—Dijo levantando una de sus manos en señal de que no iba a echarse atrás.

Un rayó se elevó y dio de lleno en la burbuja de Hiei haciéndole caer al suelo en medio de las ramas del árbol desprendiendo flores rojas y pétalos por el lugar. Kurama exclamó su nombre antes de echarse a correr en su dirección.

Nix sonrió fríamente y dirigió su mano en contra del peliplateado. Caos que vio el gesto, se interpuso con rapidez amarrándole la mano y elevándosela sin dificultad.

**--¿Por qué?**

**--Porque no puede ir contra el poder más fuerte de todos**.—Dijo Caos antes de hacerla desaparecer junto a ella rumbo a los territorios de Erebo.

-----------------------

--------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sintió sus ojos pesados. Su cuerpo parecía estar tan pesado que pensó que no valía la pena intentar moverse, porque no creía poder hacerlo. Una sensación de seguridad le hizo cuestionar de donde estaba. La última imagen conciente que había tenido era de muchas flores rojas pasando por sus lados mientras su cuerpo caía sin poder evitarlo.

¿Acaso estaba muerto? Junto toda su voluntad para abrir los ojos y descubrir lo que había pasado.

**--¿Hiei?—**Escuchó que preguntaban al instante de intentar abrir sus ojos. Cuando pudo medio enfocar algo, noto grandes ojos verdes viéndolo de cerca.

**--Kurama…--**Murmuró sonando confundido.

**--Todo está bien.—**Dijo el otro pasando una de sus manos por su frente despejándole su visión oculta por algunos de sus negros mechones.

**--Siento lo de…**

**--Ya no importa.—**Interrumpió el pelirrojo pareciendo levemente triste.**—Él está libre ahora.—**Dijo antes de recostarse junto a Hiei y pasarle un brazo por el estómago para sentirle más cerca.—Y tú estás conmigo otra vez. Ahora descansa.

Hiei volteó levemente hacia el y apoyó su frente contra la suya, para luego cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir. Kurama le miró con fijeza antes de cerrar los ojos también.

"_**Él es libre, como yo lo soy cuando estás conmigo. La estirpe ya no importa. Porque la estirpe es una cadena que nos ata a la contemplación eterna. Y ya no queremos estar solos."**_

**----------------- **

**----------------------------------------- **

Yusuke cerró la puerta del cuarto y caminó hasta donde le esperaba Koenma. Se dejó caer sentado y se le quedó viendo esperando una respuesta.

**--No sé lo que esperas que te diga.**

**--Eres un dios…**

**--El menor de todos… No sé que pasó. No sé si volverán. No sé si seguiremos existiendo el día de mañana o en una hora más. **

**--Diablos…**

**--Es como un juego.—**Dijo Genkai apareciendo desde el jardín.—**Ellos son dioses moviendo las piezas en un tablero. **

**--Una escalofriante analogía**.—Murmuró Koenma.

**--Así nos sentimos los humanos todos los días.—**Dijo Yusuke palmeándole la espalda.

**-------------------------------- **

**---------------------------------------------------- **

Caos apoyó su cuerpo en uno de los pedestales de cristal. A menos de un metro, un gran sarcófago de cristal azulado. Dentro, el cuerpo de Nix dormido.

**--¿Crees que vuelva a despertar?—**Pregunto Tartarus desde el otro extremo del acristalado lugar.

**--No lo sé.—**Murmuró Erebo que estaba a su lado.

**--¿Me harás dormir a mí también?—**Preguntó mirándole con seriedad. Erebo miró a Caos, ésta sonrió de medio lado antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer para volver a dormir en su sitio favorito.

**--No lo sé…--**Respondió Erebo mirándole de forma fija. Tartarus entrecerró los ojos levemente tratando de entender que pasaba por la mente del otro.

**--¿No sabes?—**Preguntó algo confundido, más cuando sintió que el cuarto se volvía oscuro y que era arrastrado por aquella oscuridad. Unos brazos salieron de la nada y le abrazaron.-**-¿Eh?**

**--Estoy pensando tu castigo. Pero mientras, te vienes conmigo.—**Dijo una voz a su oído.

**--Viajar así es divertido…--**Murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

**-----------------------**

**--------------------------------------- **

**---------------------- **

**FIN**

**DC**

**28/12/2008 2:46:34**

Gracias por leer este fic.


End file.
